Ignorante del amor
by E. Waters
Summary: La joven entonces colocó su dedo índice sobre sus pálidos labios, como recordando la sensación que tuvo cuando Martha los posó sobre los de ella. Entonces lo supo… Ella aún era una total ignorante del amor. Femslash. Yuri. Shojo-Ai. Martha x Mary. One-Shot.


**Estoy súper consciente de que esta pareja es real, realmente extraña, pero simplemente la idea surgió en mí, y no me pude resistir. Ojalá les guste la historia y la disfruten.**

Disclaimer: 'El jardín secreto' no me pertenece a mí, sino que a Frances Hodgson Burnett y su asociados.

 **Ignorante del amor**

 **One-Shot**

 _Por_

Mary Lennox, ciertamente, no sabía mucho del amor… de hecho, y siendo ya más realistas, ella era una total y absoluta ignorante del tema, aun cuando habían pasado ya seis años desde su llegada al páramo.

Criada sin amor, criada sin afecto o atención, la chica sentía que 'algo' le faltaba, como si hubiese crecido con una especie de desventaja, o más bien dicho, como si hubiese crecido sin un trozo del alma, todo debido a sus descariñados padres, los cuales siempre se ocuparon de muchas cosas, menos de ella.

Sin embargo, cuando ella llegó al páramos todo cambió de forma abrupta para ella, provocando de esta forma un auténtico remezón en su anodina vida.

—¿Te casarías conmigo, Mary?

Cuando Colin le propuso eso, los ojos oscuros de la muchacha se abrieron mucho, ya que si bien ella sospechaba que su primo sentía un afecto mucho más profundo que lo estrictamente fraternal con ella, no se esperaba eso.

Al menos, no por ahora.

No sabiendo qué decir, no sabiendo qué hacer, Mary sólo atinó a soltar unos cuantos monosílabos sin sentido, y siendo totalmente incapaz de reaccionar de otra forma, se dio la media vuelta en dirección a su cuarto, dejando su primo más intrigado que nunca.

Se encerró entonces en su habitación, y hundiendo su rostro entre uno de los tantos almohadones de su inmensa cama, por algún extraño motivo comenzó a llorar de forma amarga y hasta algo antojadiza.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo…?

Realmente, la chica siempre vio el amor como algo muy lejano a ella, y tenía la esperanza de que con el tiempo lo aprendería, y que después de eso le ofrecerían matrimonio, casi como si todo estuviese fríamente calculado, pero lógicamente las cosas no habían resultado como tanto ella las había planeado.

Siendo así pasaron minutos, tal vez horas, y la joven aún se encontraba llorando como si hubiese sufrido una pena de amor, propiamente tal, y no una propuesta de matrimonio.

Un matrimonio que en realidad, era muy esperado por todos en el hogar de los Craven, ya que los sentimientos de Colin hacia su prima eran más que evidentes.

—¿Se encuentra usted bien, señorita Mary?

Rápidamente la aludida desprendió su rostro de esa almohada, y sintió algo de alivio al identificar a Martha como dueña de esa voz.

—Entra, Martha —dijo entonces Mary casi en una orden, utilizando un tono de voz muy similar al que usó cuando recién había llegado al Páramo, aunque la diferencia era que ahora esa voz sonaba ligera, ligeramente temblorosa.

La puerta del cuarto de la muchacha se abrió lentamente, al mismo tiempo que Mary se incorporaba de la cama y trataba de arreglar un poco sus desordenados cabellos rubios… por algún motivo, uno el cual no sabía, no quería parecer tan sumisa ante la otra chica.

Entonces la sirvienta finalmente hizo ingreso al cuarto, y mirando con genuina preocupación a la muchacha, se acercó lentamente hacia ella.

—¿Ha sido el señorito Colin, no es así?

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —los ojos de Mary se ensancharon mucho.

—Toda la servidumbre lo ha comentado por meses, señorita Mary.

Mary suspiró, no pudiendo creer lo ingenua que había sido al respecto, al pensar de que esas cosas como el matrimonio y el amor estaban muy lejanos de su vida, y después miró directamente a la otra joven.

—¿Qué es el amor, Martha?

Martha sonrió dulcemente, y por algún motivo cuando Mary vio sonreír a la otra chica de esa forma, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse de inesperada forma, al mismo tiempo que Martha misma, en un delicado gesto, acomodaba un rubio mechón de la chica detrás de la oreja de ésta.

—Amor, señorita Mary, es preocuparse del otro y desearle bien —la sonrisa de la sirvienta se dulcificó incluso más —. Amar es entregarse por completo, y por sobre todo querer estar acompañado por esa persona, aceptando sus defectos y virtudes.

—¡Pero yo hago eso con muchas personas! —contestó enseguida Mary, sintiéndose algo confusa, a lo que Martha no pudo evitar reírse.

—Amor, señorita Mary, es también hacer ciertas cosas…

—¿Ciertas cosas? —Mary se sintió más confundida que antes.

—¿Me permite…? —preguntó entonces Martha, y aunque la otra chica no lo notó, esta vez la voz de ella sonó un poco nerviosa, un poco ansiosa.

La muchacha, aun no comprendiendo mucho la situación, asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, y apenas terminó de hacer ese movimiento, Martha acercó su rostro hacia el de Mary, y aunque ella parecía algo cavilante, finalmente y en un impulsivo atrevimiento, posó sus labios sobre los de ella.

La primera reacción de la chica fue la de quitarse a Martha de encima, y es que si bien ella no sabía mucho del amor, ella sí sabía que este era solamente entre un hombre y una mujer, y que por lo tanto lo que Martha estaba haciendo esta mal, muy, muy mal.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que ella quiso rechazar de inmediato a la otra joven, esta fue algo insistente, y en lo que menos esperó, Mary comenzó a sentirse mareada y un poco confusa.

El beso entonces aunque no duró más que unos cuantos segundos, fue lo suficientemente intenso para Mary, quien sintió cosas que jamás había sentido antes, ni por Colin, ni por Dickon, ni por nadie.

Y cuando ella estuvo a punto de responderle a Martha, fue esta misma quien desprendió sus labios de los de Mary, mirándola a ella como si nada hubiese sucedido, lo que sólo hizo que la confusión y el aturdimiento en la chica sólo aumentase.

—Y esas son las cosas que hacen las personas que se aman, señorita Mary.

Y tras terminar con esta frase, la sirvienta se levantó de la cama de la muchacha, y sin dejar espacio alguno como para que la joven pudiese rebatirse en algo, cerró la puerta dejando a Mary completamente sola.

La joven entonces colocó su dedo índice sobre sus pálidos labios, como recordando la sensación que tuvo cuando Martha los posó sobre los de ella.

Entonces lo supo…

Ella aún era una total ignorante del amor.

 **¡Espero que me envíen reviews! Si la historia tiene buena acogida tal vez haga un 'Long-Fic' de esta pareja :)**

 **IMPORTANTE**

 **1.-En vista que no he encontrado dibujante, decidí dibujar este cómic yuri por mí misma. Los dos primeros capítulos ya están subidos, aunque esta historia irá lenta, pero segura. Buscar:**

 **CHICLE SIN AZÚCAR**

 **En f.a.c.e.b.o.o.k**

 **3.-Con Yuzu estamos haciendo un cómic yuri. Buscar:**

 **ENSAYO Y ERROR**

 **En f.a.c.e.b.o.o.k**

 **2.- Y con Ookami Elsa igual estamos haciendo un cómic yuri, que MUY pronto estará en papel. Para más información sobre el cómic, buscar:**

 **VIEJOS CONOCIDOS**

 **En f.a.c.e.b.o.o.k**


End file.
